


You're Sweet Enough

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Student Draco Malfoy, Student Harry, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry is smitten with the cute blond barista.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	You're Sweet Enough

"Hi," Draco smiled brightly, "What can I get you today?"

Harry's heart raced, his mind fogging up, like it did every time he saw Draco.

"A large black coffee, please," He said finally.

"Sure, do you want sugar?" 

"No thank you, you're sweet enough," he blurted out and was immediately mortified.

Draco giggled and started preparing the drink.

* * *

Once Harry mentally chastised himself for his slip up and finished half the coffee, he noticed a note on the cup... _I can feel something brewing between us._

He looked up to find grey eyes staring at him with a mischievous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a 100 word drabble and since it's Valentine's day, here's some Drarry coffee shop cuteness!


End file.
